


Давай поиграем в стерек

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jeff is a devil in flesh xD, M/M, Probably ooc, authors headcanon, dont look for the logic - there is no ones, guys are so cute, references to non-existent (what a pity!) spoilers, spoilers for Episode s03e16 Illuminated
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дилан всегда хотел узнать, каково это – целоваться с Тайлером Хёклином, а теперь, получив карт-бланш, просто не имеет понятия, как подступиться к этому сомнительному и нелёгкому делу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай поиграем в стерек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf 2014

– Чувак, я соскучился! В Луизиане мне не с кем было пить пиво и рубиться полночи в приставку! – выпаливает Дилан, вваливаясь в чужой трейлер как к себе домой. О'кей, это, пожалуй, вовсе не то, что он на самом деле хотел бы сказать, но Тайлер солнечно улыбается в ответ, и Дилан вынужден признать, что, в общем-то, рад именно такому началу разговора. Он совсем не кривит душой: на самом деле, каст “Бегущего в лабиринте” был куда более унылым, чем тот, с которым Дилан привык проводить своё свободное время в последние три года: после съёмок все спешно разбегались по своим трейлерам и герметизировались, как астронавты в скафандрах, в своих душевых кабинах. Конечно, в Батон-Руж стояла невероятная жара, но Дилан с грустью думал тогда, что вот Ти-Поуз или Хёклин не отказались бы, даже после изнурительного съёмочного дня под палящим солнцем, окунуться в ночную прохладу незнакомых улиц, прошвырнуться по барам или искупаться голышом в Миссисипи.   
– Это такое своеобразное предложение устроить традиционный вечер пива и приставки? – приподняв бровь и продолжая улыбаться, уточняет Тайлер, и Дилан в ответ слегка краснеет от смущения.  
– Вообще-то нет, – он качает головой и присаживается на подлокотник ближайшего кресла. – Традиционным он был бы с Поузи, но он прилетит только завтра, а мне кажется, что если я не получу бутылку ледяного пива сию же минуту, то просто умру от перегрева!  
Дилан прекрасно может дожить и до завтрашнего вечера. Честно говоря, он бы сейчас был совсем не прочь упасть и проспать часов двадцать – тяжёлый перелёт и последние сцены, которые отсняли сегодня утром, порядком его вымотали, однако он упрямо настраивается на ночные посиделки, потому что завтра будет совсем не так, как сегодня. Завтра прилетит Ти-Поуз и с ним придётся делиться Тайлером, сегодня же тот целиком и полностью в распоряжении Дилана.  
– Ты бы в душ хотя бы сходил, – Тайлер смеётся своим раскатистым бархатным смехом и демонстративно затыкает нос. – Воняешь так, что я даже удивлён, как тебя пустили в самолёт!  
– Чувак, это не вонь, – возмущается Дилан, включаясь в игру и демонстративно нюхая свою подмышку. – Это луизианский зной! И вообще, знал бы ты, как от тебя несёт потом после полевых съёмок, молчал бы и лишний раз не заводил разговор о том, кто и как воняет.  
А на этом моменте Дилан решает, что пора бы прикусить себе язык, иначе Хёклин окажется в курсе того, что блестящий на его коже пот не только помогает не обращать внимания на запах, но и нехило распаляет воображение на тему, какая эта кожа на вкус. И это действительно не то, что стоит говорить чуваку, с которым ты обычно пьёшь пиво, валяясь в кровати.  
– О, иди ты к чёрту! – Тайлер закатывает глаза. – Тебе просто повезло. Джефф жалеет твою тощую задницу и почти не пишет для Стайлза сцены, в которых пришлось бы попотеть…  
– Эй, моя задница была тощей пару лет назад, – Дилан вскакивает с места демонстрирует предмет обсуждения. – Не забывай, кто не даёт тебе подохнуть от скуки и одиночества в тренажёрке.  
Он смеётся и энергично жестикулирует, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть своё всё более жгучее смущение. Дилан, в отличие от остального каста, не профессиональный актёр с опытом съёмок за плечами, поэтому не показывать окружающим свои настоящие эмоции ему иногда непросто. Особенно если хочет казаться легкомысленным, дурачащимся мальчишкой, когда на самом деле он, в общем-то, абсолютно серьёзен и едва удерживается от неуместных реплик. А то, что Дэвис порой считает его игру гениальной... Ну что ж, тут секрет прост: Дилан просто научился жить своим Стайлзом, дышать им, воспринимать его мысли, как свои собственные. Вполне возможно, что именно с такого подхода к актёрскому мастерству и начались его реальные, небольшие, но очень неловкие проблемы с тем, как он относится к Хёклину.  
– Если мы продолжим обсуждать твою задницу, Дил, боюсь до пива дела не дойдёт, – Тайлер выразительно смотрит на него и в излюбленной манере приподнимает брови. – Иди уже в душ…  
И Дилан идёт. Пересекает трейлер, по-хозяйски ныряет в шкаф и выуживает оттуда здоровое пушистое полотенце. Фраза Хёклина такая провокационная, что он просто не в силах сдержать шкодливый порыв и не изобразить, что собрался принять душ прямо здесь, в его трейлере. Дилан ждёт, когда же Тайлер остановит его, скажет “чувак, в свой душ, не мой”, но так и не дожидается ни единого возражения. Хёклин переводит взгляд на монитор ноутбука, от которого он его оторвал своим бесцеремонным вторжением, и абсолютно непринуждённо предлагает взять из верхнего ящика комода чистую одежду. Кажется, тупая получилась шутка, чуть отстранённо думает Дилан и лезет в комод. 

В душевой Дилан торопливо стаскивает с себя одежду: пыльную и действительно пахнущую потом, хоть и не так сильно, как пытался доказать ему Хёклин. Впрочем, он и не думал, что устроенная Тайлером клоунада имеет под собой реальные вонючие основания, она скорее что-то вроде приветственного индейского танца радости. Ну, не может же Тайлер и в самом деле пуститься в пляс или полезть с пламенными объятиями, как это делают девчонки или Ти-Поуз. Он для этого слишком сдержанный, поэтому лучший способ для Тайлера показать, что он рад раннему приезду Дилана – отстебать и отправить в свой душ.   
Стоять наконец под тёплыми струями чертовски приятно, но ещё приятнее ощущать, как от мочалки знакомо пахнет гелем для душа, тем самым терпким и горьковатым запахом, который Дилан каждый раз чувствует, оказываясь слишком близко к Тайлеру. Теперь, оказавшись в святая святых Хёклина, Дилан знает, что это – пачули (оказывает расслабляющее и успокаивающее действие, если верить наклейке на флаконе), и с наслаждением вдыхает знакомый запах, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь по всему телу. Ему кажется, он читал где-то, что пачули – лёгкий афродизиак, но размышлять на эту тему сейчас нет никакого смысла; Дилан понимает, что возбуждается вовсе не из-за эфирного масла (входит в состав геля, если, опять же, верить этикетке), а из-за того, что он голый стоит в душевой кабине Тайлера и дышит запахом, прочно связанным с Хёклином в его голове.  
Дилан отмахивается от очень, очень неудачной мысли закрыть глаза и представить Тайлера рядом с собой, лицом к лицу, кожей к коже. В конце концов, дрочить на кого-то, кто сидит прямо за стеной, сделанной, кажется, из картона – плохая идея. Особенно, если это парень, с которым ты вместе работаешь. Даже если этот парень периодически увлечённо лапает тебя перед камерами ради фансервиса.   
Дилан несколько раз вдыхает полной грудью, чтобы успокоиться, а потом вспенивает в волосах шампунь. У него тоже знакомый приятный запах, и Дилан делает себе мысленную пометку запомнить марку. Было бы неплохо купить себе такой же, волосы от него мягкие и не спутываются даже без кондиционера.  
Наскоро закончив с водными процедурами, Дилан выбирается из кабины, и, едва не поскользнувшись на мокром полу, с наслаждением растирается пушистым полотенцем. Вытащенная из комода наугад футболка почти впору, и либо она Тайлеру мала, и он держит её из каких-то сентиментальных соображений, либо Дилан действительно здорово подкачался к съёмкам “Бегущего в лабиринте”, хоть и мускулы на его груди не так впечатляют, как грудные мышцы Хёклина. А вот весёленькие клетчатые пижамные штаны оказываются не только длинными, но и низко сползают на бёдра, даже если завязать шнурок потуже. Дилан с улыбкой смотрит на себя в зеркало, а потом решает, что и так неплохо – в конце концов, он не на свидание собирается, а выпить пива с Тайлером. О том, что их ночные пижамные вечеринки порою слишком сильно смахивают на свидания из подростковых комедий, Дилан предпочитает не задумываться.

Всё ещё вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем, Дилан вываливается из душевой и блаженно стонет. Тайлер уже не сидит за ноутбуком, а хлопает дверцами кухонных шкафчиков, что-то напевая.  
– Чувак, ты бог, – резюмирует Дилан, вешая полотенце на ручку двери. – Твой душ спас мне жизнь, потому что в моём трейлере бойлер бы грелся не меньше часа, а… Эй, постой-ка! Это что, пахнет пиццей?!  
Не до конца веря своему носу, Дилан подкрадывается к кухонной стойке и издаёт радостный клич одновременно с попыткой утащить с тарелки кусок пепперони, на что Тайлер лишь усмехается и отодвигает тарелку подальше.  
– Подожди пару минут, Дил, – говорит он и, надев силиконовую рукавицу, достаёт из духовки сырные палочки, источающие просто божественный аромат. На вопросительный взгляд Дилана Тайлер лишь пожимает плечами. – Если ты сейчас думаешь, что я на самом деле шеф-повар под прикрытием, вынужден тебя разочаровать – я купил эти палочки в магазине и просто их разогрел.  
Они оба смеются, и Дилан лезет в холодильник за пивом, краем глаза поймав на себе какой-то непривычно пристальный взгляд Хёклина. Однако, не время и не место рассуждать о том, как смотрит на него Тайлер; Дилан откладывает эти мысли на потом, останавливаясь на чём-то среднем между «соскучился» и «ищет изменения» – в конце концов они не виделись около двух месяцев, так что оба предположения заслуживают право на жизнь. Дилан обещает себе, что обязательно подумает об этом в ближайшие дни, а пока стоит вернуться с небес, где Тайлер Хёклин пялится на его задницу, на грешную землю и открыть пиво.

Они уютно устраиваются на полу перед плазмой и, привалившись спинами к кровати, вооружаются джойстиками. “Камень-ножницы-бумага” позволяют избежать долгих и ненужных споров, во что играть, и вскоре Дилан, делая глоток из своей бутылки, довольно скалится при взгляде на экран: ночные гонки – вот что предстоит им сегодня. Тайлер не выглядит расстроенным, хоть он и ставил на какой-нибудь шутер, он тоже любит машинки, как и любой великовозрастный мальчик.  
Дилан понимает, что они слегка увлеклись, когда после очередного заезда, где их прессовали супер-профи заоблачного левела, тянется к пицце и понимает, что она успела остыть.  
– Надо бы разогреть, – недовольно бормочет Тайлер, а потом легонько пинает Дилана по лодыжке. – И съесть, Дил, потому что второй раз мне будет совсем лень подниматься и идти до микроволновки!  
– Съедим, – торопливо кивает в ответ Дилан. – Грей пока, а я пройду одиночный квест, за него дают неплохие очки… Чувак, захватишь ещё пива?  
И он ввязывается в заведомо неравную борьбу с каким-то очередным крутым профи. И кому-кому, но не Тайлеру смеяться над этим – он и сам не любит слишком простых побед.  
– Ты уже читал сценарий? – спрашивает он непринуждённо, захлопывая холодильник и звеня пивными бутылками. – Кажется, фанатов, наконец-то, ждёт сладкий сюрприз...  
– Не успел прочитать, файл пришёл прямо перед посадкой на самолёт, но Зельда мне уже написала, что планирует долго и со вкусом репетировать наш поцелуй для шестнадцатого эпизода, – не отвлекаясь от происходящего на экране ни на секунду, отзывается Дилан. – Скажи, неужели я похож на человека, который не умеет нормально целоваться, и со мной нужно долго репетировать парочку поцелуев?  
Он настолько погружён в игру, что Тайлер удивляется, как вообще можно поддерживать осмысленный диалог в таком состоянии. Он пристально смотрит на Дилана, а потом усмехается:  
– Всё, скорее всего, наоборот – Зельда считает тебя настолько умелым парнем, что совсем не прочь порепетировать больше необходимого, – Тайлер внимательно следит за реакцией на свои слова, а потом делает глоток пива, опирается на кухонную стойку и говорит. – Но я, Дил, вообще-то не об этом… Не спорю, поцелуй Стайза с лесбиянкой Кейтлин и откровенные намёки на бисексуальность обоих очень распалят фанатские фантазии, но Джефф, кажется, созрел для того, чтобы играть по-крупному.  
– О чём ты? – приподнимает брови Дилан, ловко входя в крутой поворот и вырываясь вперёд. – По-моему уже одно это должно покрыть сезонную норму Стайлза на любовные приключения!  
Тюнингованая субару Дилана выпускает облако едкого дыма из прямотока и совсем скоро уже будет на финише. Пижонская тачка, но Дилану она неимоверно подходит. Он как-то даже признался, что хочет купить себе такую, но правый руль и задний привод – не самое лучшее решение для малоопытного водителя. Поэтому Дилан грустно вздыхает, закрывая страничку сайта автомобильного аукциона, и рубится в Need for Speed на приставке.  
Микроволновка пищит, намекая, что пиццу можно забирать, но сейчас Тайлер просто не может заставить себя ни прервать разговор, ни пропустить реакцию Дилана на свою следующую, тщательно заготовленную, реплику.  
– Я скажу тебе всего одно слово – “стерек”! – самодовольно выдыхает он, и Дилан от неожиданности роняет джойстик из рук.  
– О мой бог! Ты шутишь, да? – он подскакивает на ноги и, чуть не запутавшись в чересчур длинных штанинах, подходит к кухонной стойке. Бесцеремонно выхватив у Тайлера из рук пивную бутылку, он делает жадный глоток, а потом, увидев отрицательно покачивание головой, сам себе отвечает. – Нет, ты вовсе не шутишь… Что на этот раз? Какие ещё плоские гейские намёки придумал наш великий и ужасный?  
– Никаких больше намёков, Дил, – Тайлер очень серьёзно смотрит на него, и в позе отчётливо видно напряжение. – С середины сезона в сериале официально появляется любовная линия Дерека и Стайлза, нам предстоит отснять пару десятков поцелуев и постельную сцену… Я просто хотел спросить, нет ли у тебя с этим проблем? Я имею в виду, я нормально к этому отношусь, но вдруг ты…  
– Оу… – только и может выдавить из себя Дилан, а потом, заметив несчастное выражение на лице Тайлера, который, кажется, решил, что всё испортил, затараторил: – Чувак, всё отлично! Дадим жара фандому, они ждали этого почти столько же, сколько и мы!  
И напряжение, наконец, отпускает. Они оба смеются, вероятно, разом вспомнив о том, как снимали видео на комик-коне в Сан-Диего, после которого Дилан, умотавшийся на утренней панели, действительно уснул у Тайлера на плече, а Кристалл с Холлэнд, как истинные шипперы стерека, не упустили случая это сфотографировать.  
– Послушай, тебе не кажется, что Джефф пересидел в твиттере? – отсмеявшись, интересуется Дилан. Он изо всех сил старается скрыть своё волнение, в конце концов, не каждый день узнаёшь, что на протяжении половины сезона будешь целоваться с самым горячим парнем из всех, кого ты знаешь. Парнем, который, в общем-то, тебе очень нравится, но не имеет об этом понятия.  
– Скорее, пересмотрел тамблера и перечитал фанфиков, – с каменным лицом отвечает ему Тайлер, и, кажется, он не понаслышке знает, откуда именно в голову Джеффа прилетело копьё стерека. Ну что ж, логично, Тайлер уже два дня на съёмочной площадке, и, скорее всего, Дэвис успел как-нибудь за ланчем обсудить с ним эту животрепещущую тему.  
– Без подробностей, ладно? – тут же шутливо ужасается Дилан и лезет в микроволновку за пиццей, чтобы та не успела снова остыть. – Я верю, что Джефф нанёс тебе моральную травму, в красках расписывая, как он всё это видит, но я, пожалуй, ещё несколько часов не хочу ничего знать о силе сексуального притяжения Дерека и Стайлза…  
Они устраиваются за столом. По всей видимости, к приставке они сегодня не вернутся, так что можно не свинячить на ковёр, а поесть как нормальные люди.   
– Ты правда в норме? – всё ещё немного обеспокоенно спрашивает Тайлер, и в глазах его так откровенно читается волнение, что Дилан старается успокоиться.  
– Шутишь? Конечно, я в норме, – он улыбается, потом на мгновение прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как усталость последних суток снова берёт своё, и продолжает. – Это же здорово, чувак! Мы все ждали этого великого момента, – он не может сдержаться и хихикает, а потом, сдавшись на растерзание любопытству, задаёт вопрос. – Как это случится, Тайлер?  
Хёклин с минуту задумчиво жуёт, а потом тепло улыбается.  
– Именно так, как и должно было случиться, – голос у него задумчивый, он говорит с теми интонациями, какие Дилан мог был слушать бесконечно. – В Бикон-Хиллз, как всегда, приключается локальный апокалипсис, Стайлз влипает в заварушку, Дерек, проклиная всё на свете, вытаскивает его из неприятностей, они ругаются, а потом… потом целуются.   
Последнее слово он произносит почти благоговейно, и у Дилана внутри что-то больно сжимается. Он понимает, что хотел бы, чтобы когда-нибудь Тайлер говорил таким тоном о нём, не о чёртовых героях, выдуманных продюссером.  
– “Мои зубы - твоё горло”? И ты, конечно же, как всегда, вытираешь мной стены, да? – криво усмехнувшись, как можно более равнодушно, уточняет Дилан. Да, за три года он не научился любить их героев так, как это делает Хёклин – словно родных детей, – но для него герои – скорее некие альтер-эго их самих, поэтому обсуждать Дерека и Стайлза со стороны кажется какой-то шизофренией. Дилан предпочитает личные местоимения: я, ты, мы.  
– Немного, – Тайлер слегка смущается, а потом расплывается в широкой улыбке. – Но я обещаю, в этот раз мы обойдёмся без синяков!  
– Хотелось бы верить, – ворчит Дилан, вспоминая, как во время съёмок первого сезона не мог пару недель спать на спине из-за здоровенного синяка. Тайлер тогда очень переживал, что не рассчитал силу, и компенсировал свою вину тем, что каждый вечер заботливо натирал спину Дилана заживляющей мазью. Славные были времена.  
Тишина, несмотря на произошедший разговор, оказывается неожиданно уютной. И длится она ровно до тех пор, пока Тайлер не признаётся тихо:  
– Я никогда раньше не целовал парней, а ты, Дил?  
– Мы играем в “Я никогда не…”, – лениво уточняет Дилан, открывая новую бутылку пива. – Потому что, если да, то у тебя чертовски мало шансов меня обставить! Джуллс, например, даже не связывается со мной после того, как…  
– Дил, – Тайлер укоризненно на него смотрит, и от этого открытого прямого взгляда разом пропадает запал кривляться.  
– Нет, я не целовал, – тихо признаётся он, отводя взгляд.  
– Попробуем? – Тайлер предлагает именно то, что и ожидал Дилан, а отказаться нет никакой возможности – в конце концов, они профессионалы, и если им нужно будет отснять сцены с поцелуями, то стоит быть к этому готовыми. Дилан всегда хотел узнать, каково это – целоваться с Тайлером Хёклином, а теперь, получив карт-бланш, просто не имеет понятия, как подступиться к этому сомнительному и нелёгкому делу. К тому же, целовать Тайлера и целовать Тайлера, изображающего Дерека, – совсем разные вещи; даже не попробовав, Дилан уже это знает. Но нужно на что-то решаться, пока он стоит и молчит, Тайлер всё больше мрачнеет. Наверное, крутит в голове мысль о принуждении к действиям интимного характера и насколько проба сценария попадает под эту статью.  
– Ну что ж, давай немного поиграем в стерек, – наконец кивает Дилан и поднимается со стула. Он подходит к двери трейлера, потому что это единственное место, более или менее напоминающее стену в маленьком заставленном помещении. – Лучше сделать это сейчас, чем дождаться, когда приедет Ти-Поуз и примется инстаграмить мои нелепые попытки не обколоться об твою щетину…  
Дилан нервно смеётся и мечтает оказаться на другой планете. Да, конечно, он мечтал поцеловать Тайлера, наставить ему засосов и облизать безупречный пресс, но не такой ценой. Не ценой растворения себя самого в личности Стайлза Стилински, странного и пугающего чувака, прячущегося под маской хорошего парня.  
– Хочешь, мы тоже можем заинстаграмить для Ти-Поуза? – натянуто смеётся Тайлер и подходит к нему ближе.   
– Нет, спасибо, – Дилан кривится, но потом представляет себе лицо Поузи, получающего такое фото без всякий пояснений, и уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются, обозначая намёк на улыбку. – Я нормально стою, или нужно куда-нибудь сдвинуться?  
– Чуть левее, иначе ты ударишься поясницей о дверную ручку, – Хёклин берёт его за руку и тянет в сторону. – Вот так нормально. Мы на повышенных тонах обсуждаем ситуацию в Бикон-Хиллз, а потом я спрашиваю, зачем ты полез во всю эту историю, и… – он резко толкает Дилана к двери и хватает за ворот футболки. – И прижимаю тебя к стене. Ты пытаешься вырваться, а я говорю, что больше не буду рисковать своей шкурой, спасая тебя!  
Дилан дёргается и пытается вывернуться из захвата, но неожиданно понимает, что не может. В этот момент Стайлз внутри него начинает жить своей собственной жизнью, и Дилан по наитию возмущается:  
– Никто не просил тебя спасать меня, чёрт возьми! Зачем ты вообще полез?! – он со злостью смотрит в ясные глаза Дерека, уже не Тайлера, а в следующее мгновение ощущает на своих губах чужие губы. Дилан постепенно начинает выпадать из образа и осознаёт, – кажется, Тайлер соврал ему, что никогда не целовался с парнями. Его губы и язык так настойчиво и неистово берут своё, ласкают, подчиняют и лишают воли, что если это и впрямь его первый гей-поцелуй, то Тайлеру стоит вручить Teen Сhoice Award в номинации гей-прорыв года и предложить продолжать карьеру в гей-артхаусе и в дальнейшем, возможно, в гей-порно.  
Дилан так увлекается размышлениями о векторе развития карьеры Хёклина, что не сразу замечает как горячо и с наслаждением отвечает на поцелуй. Он уже не Стайлз, это очевидно, поэтому Дилан заставляет себя оторваться от мягких и до одури идеальных, как он и думал, губ.  
– Кажется, не так уж и плохо получилось? – нерешительно спрашивает Тайлер, когда черты его лица смягчаются, и в нём почти не остаётся Дерека Хейла. Дилан молчит и сжимает в кулаке его майку, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в грудь. – Эй, я что, так ужасно целуюсь?  
Дилан наконец справляется с собой, секунду молчит, а потом поднимает взгляд и решительно говорит:  
– Я не знаю, как ты целуешься, – и отпускает футболку Тайлера.  
– Что? – кажется, тот просто выпадает в осадок, потому что трясёт головой и смотрит несчастно, как абсолютно сбитый с толку человек.  
– Ты всё правильно услышал, – поясняет Дилан, а потом несколько запутанно пытается объяснить, что он имеет ввиду. – Теперь мы оба – я и Стайлз – знаем, как целуется Дерек Хейл. Но как целуешься ты, Тайлер, я не знаю.  
Хёклин внимательно изучает его лицо, будто пытается по родинкам прочесть ответы на все тайны мироздания, а потом притягивает Дилана к себе за пояс свободных штанов и осторожно, будто боится сделать что-то неправильно, целует. Прикосновения поначалу совсем невесомые, и у Дилана в груди щемит от этой странной, но такой уместной нежности. Он отчётливо понимает, что целуется не с Дереком Хейлом, а с Тайлером, когда контроль вдруг неожиданно отходит к нему: Хёклин обхватывает губами его язык, но не засасывает его, а лишь легко касается, позволяя Дилану вести. Дерек никогда бы не отдал Стайлзу контроль над собой во время первого поцелуя, а Тайлер Дилану его отдаёт, будто делится самым сокровенным.  
Стоять у двери неудобно, и Хёклин тянет их вглубь трейлера, не отрываясь ни на мгновение. У Тайлера мягкая широкая кровать, они и раньше на ней валялись, вцепившись в джойстики, так почему бы и теперь не разместиться с комфортом?  
Реальность искрит неведомым раньше током, а Дилан понимает, что он больше не стоит на ногах, уже чувствуя спиной мягкий матрац. Подушка, случайно оказавшаяся под головой – тоже как нельзя кстати, наверное, смачный удар бы отрезвил Дилана, а он ни в коем случае не хочет трезветь от этого невероятного, затопившего его с головой чувства. Чувства “теперь я знаю, как целуется Тайлер Хёклин”.  
А потом они долго лежат рядом, касаясь друг друга запястьями и немного бёдрами, смотрят в потолок и думают каждый о своём. Тайлер – о том, не испортил ли он всё этим поцелуем, а Дилан – о том, что иногда стоит чертовски бояться своих желаний, потому как им вполне по силам перечеркнуть твою жизнь. О`кей, возможно не саму жизнь, но её нормальность и адекватность точно. Дилан не мог себе представить, как можно суметь общаться с Тайлером словно ничего не произошло, помня о почти целомудренной нежности его губ и неспешности, будто у него в запасе было всё время мира.  
– Это было на слабо, да? Я просто тебя подловил, чувак, – спустя почти полчаса очень тихо говорит Дилан. – Нет, серьёзно, у тебя больше не было никаких причин меня целовать…  
Тайлер молчит. Ему интересно, до какого идиотизма дойдёт Дилан, если его не останавливать. Он слушает ещё нелепую теорию о том, что ему просто было интересно, каково это – целовать парня, а потом терпение заканчивается, и Хёклин вздыхает:  
– Дилан, я просто хотел тебя поцеловать, – и сжимает его пальцы в своей руке. Слова даются легко, и Тайлер удивляется, какого чёрта он так долго молчал, почему ждал удобного момента, чтобы сказать то, что, кажется, было очевидно для всех, кроме Дилана. Иногда его невнимательность играет с ним дурную шутку, и Дилан не замечает того, что буквально лежит у него под носом, а чтобы ткнуть его в это что-то, приходится тратить чертовски много времени. Прямо как на прошлый Хэллоуин, когда Поузи подложил ему под матрац подушку-пердушку и весь день старательно намекал, что прежде чем ложиться спать в ночь Всех Святых, нужно непременно удостовериться, что с твоим ложем всё в порядке. Но куда там, пока сам Ти-Поуз демонстративно с разбегу не прыгнул на кровать, Дилан так ничего и не заметил.  
– Правда? – Дилан, наконец, признаёт, что на потолке нет ничего особо интересного, и поворачивает голову набок, с надеждой глядя Тайлеру в глаза. Такой взгляд необходимо оправдывать, после такого взгляда, подаренного на прощание, выигрывались войны, но Тайлер не хочет воевать, он хочет...  
– Я, на самом-то деле, давно хочу тебя поцеловать, – признаётся он почти шёпотом, будто стесняясь, что раньше не мог сказать такие простые слова. А потом опирается на локоть, склоняется к лицу Дилана и снова целует, теперь уже не так нерешительно, как в первый раз.   
Дилан обнимает его за шею, тянет на себя, заставляя почти потерять равновесие, а потом неожиданно легко и тепло улыбается прямо Тайлеру в губы. Его нерешительность, смущение и страх быть отвергнутым – всё это плавится, как мозг в Луизиане. Дилан вдыхает воздух полной грудью и смело сгребает жёсткие волосы Тайлера в кулак, чтобы почти сразу их отпустить.   
– Я смотрю, ты тоже по мне соскучился, да? – совсем невпопад говорит он и выразительно играет бровями. У Дилана хулиганская улыбка, и только за неё ему можно простить очень многое, даже то, что он шутит над стояком, упирающимся ему в бедро.   
Отрицать очевидное нет смысла, поэтому Тайлер низко склоняется и шепчет Дилану прямо в ухо, посылая по телу приятную дрожь:  
– Ты даже себе не представляешь, как, – а потом прижимается ещё ближе и широко, влажно лижет его шею. От такой откровенной ласки Дилана ведёт, и он сладко стонет, разом растеряв весь свой шутливый настрой.  
Тайлер не знает, откуда к нему приходит мысль, что сейчас он может сделать всё, что угодно, и Дилан даже не подумает ему помешать. Он не анализирует – в постели это явно лишнее, – проводит рукой вдоль бока распростёртого под ним Дилана и забирается ладонью под футболку. Тот вздрагивает и лезет целоваться – смело, как в омут с головой, почти отчаянно засасывает язык Тайлера и выгибается навстречу. И этот поцелуй – словно разрешение, он просто срывает тормоза и напрочь отрезает пути к отступлению.  
– Ты правда хочешь сейчас зайти дальше поцелуев? – Тайлер всё же находит в себе силы оторваться от настойчивых губ и, тяжело дыша, смотрит на Дилана шальными глазами.  
– Намного дальше, – с улыбкой отвечает тот и тянет футболку Тайлера вверх, намекая, что пора бы и раздеться. Отказать ему совершенно невозможно, и футболка улетает на пол, а Дилан толкает его на постель, чтобы улечься сверху. – О мой бог, смотреть на твою грудь было испытанием, зато трогать – чистое блаженство!  
И он с совершенно счастливым видом устраивается у Тайлера на бёдрах, а потом, поёрзав, сползает чуть ниже и касается губами левого соска. Пальцы его легко скользят по коже и будто током бьют, иначе Тайлер никак не может объяснить странное покалывание, которое он ощущает.  
Дилан неумолим. Он, кажется, своим поистине порнографическим ртом решил обследовать каждую мышцу груди и живота, переместив пальцы на соски, пощипывая и растирая их до той степени, когда прикосновения начинают приносить мучительно-сладкую боль. И делают стояк совершенно невыносимым.  
– Ты издеваешься, – выдыхает Тайлер и рывком тянет Дилана к себе, чтобы поцеловать, а потом трясущимися руками стаскивает с него футболку.   
Тело его покрыто россыпью мелких родинок, особенно много их на шее и ключицах, и Тайлеру хочется поцеловать каждую их них, но вместо этого он тянет завязки на штанах Дилана, чтобы поскорее его раздеть. Соприкасаться с ним через одежду – слишком мало, Тайлеру хочется чувствовать его кожей. Однако снять штаны совершенно невозможно, когда Дилан обнимает его бока коленями, и, кажется, они оба приходят к этому выводу, потому что Дилан со вздохом скатывается с него на кровать, ожесточённо стягивает с себя сначала штаны, а потом и трусы. На его лице явно читаются похоть и решительность, и Тайлер, раздеваясь, не может на него насмотреться.  
Когда одежда уже валяется по всему трейлеру, Дилан снова седлает его бёдра и трётся задницей прямо о член, посылая по телу волну возбуждения. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, а потом ложится Тайлеру на грудь и целует ласково в плечо. Рука Тайлера сама хватает его за волосы, чтобы обнажить беззащитную шею, и он поочерёдно касается губами всех родинок, рассыпанных вдоль линии челюсти.  
Дилан тяжело дышит и подставляется под каждый поцелуй, дергается, когда язык Тайлера забирается в ушную раковину, а рука обхватывает его член. Тайлер сразу берёт быстрый темп – нетерпение Дилана чувствуется как своё, и от этого хочется дать ему всё и сразу. Весь мир или, как минимум, классный оргазм.  
Разомлевший Дилан почти не сопротивляется, когда оказывается лежащим на кровати, а его члена осторожно, на пробу, касаются мягкие губы. Он, наоборот, будто теряет весь стыд и приглашающе раздвигает ноги.  
Тайлер чуть медлит, прежде чем взять головку в рот; он ни разу в своей жизни не делал минеты и не то чтобы хорошо был подкован в теории, но член Дилана течёт смазкой, и Тайлер решается. Едва губы его скользят вниз, Дилан издаёт судорожный всхлип и хрипло стонет, двинув бёдрами навстречу жаркому рту. Собственный член на все эти звуки реагирует вполне предсказуемо – стоит колом и требует, чтобы его как следует отдрочили. И Тайлер не может ему отказать – он быстрыми рывками двигает рукой, продолжая ртом насаживаться на член Дилана. А у того, кажется, совсем сносит крышу, потому что через пару минут он выдыхает:  
– Кончай с этим, – и вцепляется пальцами в плечо Тайлера, пытаясь то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть ближе. – Просто трахни меня уже, наконец!..  
Дилан тянется свободной рукой к своей заднице и проводит подушечкой среднего пальца по сжатой дырке. Это завораживает, и Тайлер даже отвлекается от его члена.  
– Ты уверен? – шепчет он, восторженно глядя, как скользкий от слюны палец осторожно раздвигает мышцы, неглубоко проникая в анус. Потом переводит глаза на лицо Дилана, взгляд которого расфокусирован и совершенно бессмысленнен. – Я имею в виду… Ты утром не сбежишь в ужасе?  
– Не так много я и выпил, чтобы утром всё свалить на алкоголь, – выдавливает из себя Дилан, закусывает губу и проталкивает палец дальше. Теперь вся первая фаланга тесно сжата крепкими нерастянутыми мышцами.   
Тайлер отводит его руку в сторону, устраивается поудобнее и смачивает дырку слюной, размазывая её своим языком, отчего Дилан сначала пытается стыдливо сдвинуть ноги, а потом, поняв, что это бессмысленно, раздвигает их ещё шире, подставляясь.   
– Ты чистый? – хрипло спрашивает Тайлер, засовывая палец в тугую задницу и чувствуя, как Дилан сжимается вокруг него.  
– Я был в душе, если ты об этом, – даже с пальцем в заднице тот умудряется шутить, задыхаясь от того, как непривычно и откровенно себя предлагает. А потом, когда Тайлер осторожно добавляет второй палец, пропихивая его медленно и невыносимо хорошо, сам себе отвечает: – Но ты ведь не об этом, да? Если ты хочешь знать, не трахал ли меня кто-то до тебя, мой ответ – нет. Ты первый, поздравляю…  
Тайлер дёргается от неожиданности, и от его неловкого движения Дилан стонет так, будто кончит прямо сейчас. Слюны слишком мало, и Тайлер тянется к полке за увлажняющим кремом, выбивая из Дилана очередной хриплый стон.  
– Это хорошо, – наконец говорит он, смазывая пальцы. А потом вставляет уже три и проворачивает. Дилан вздрагивает и начинает насаживаться сам – с кремом двигаться гораздо легче, и осторожничать слишком сильно уже не нужно. Тайлер целует бедренную косточку, на которой виднеется родинка, и добавляет: – Потому что резинок у меня нет. Я, знаешь ли, не готовился к такому развитию событий…  
Движения его пальцев, похоже, превратили Дилана в бессмысленное желе, заставляя каждый раз насаживаться самому всё глубже. Насаживаться так, будто ему мало. Тайлер быстро размазывает крем по своему члену и, подтянув Дилана за ноги к себе, вставляет ему сразу до конца. Входит медленно, одним плавным длинным толчком, и начинает размеренно двигаться, наблюдая за тем, как Дилан под ним судорожно, до побелевших костяшек, сжимает пальцы на покрывале и дышит ртом.  
Склонившись, Тайлер целует его, а потом засасывает кожу на шее, чувствуя, как Дилан скрещивает ноги за его спиной, и начинает с силой, размашисто его трахать. Звуки влажных шлепков, хриплое дыхание и один сплошной стон – всё сливается в монотонный гул, пока Дилан не изгибается в судороге. Стон перерастает в крик, его руки обнимают Тайлера за шею с невероятной силой, а дырка сжимается так, что удержаться на грани невозможно; Тайлер будто срывается в оргазм, успевая отметить, что на его живот толчками выплёскивается сперма Дилана.  
Отдышавшись, они оба забираются под одеяло, наспех обтеревшись пледом и скинув его на пол.  
– Почему мы раньше этого не сделали? – шепчет Дилан, уютно устроившись на боку. Тайлер прижимается к его спине и обнимает за пояс. Пальцы второй руки лениво забираются в растраханную дырку, заставляя Дилана раз за разом дёргаться и подаваться навстречу. Второй заход они сейчас не осилят, но Тайлеру интересно, может ли он выжать из Дилана оргазм одними лишь пальцами. Судя по всему, может, потому что тот уже снова обмякший и безвольный, раз позволяет отвести своё бедро в сторону, открыв лучший доступ.   
– Потому что ни разу так не заигрывались в стерек? – смеётся Тайлер ему в ухо и надавливает на простату, вырывая из горла всхлип.   
Дилану чертовски хорошо, и он даже не пытается скрывать своих эмоций. Он раскрытая книга, а не актёр, который в любой ситуации умеет держать лицо.  
Он не думает ни о чём, потому что сейчас, глубокой ночью спустя почти три года, исполняется его заветное желание. Подумать можно и завтра, когда приземлится самолёт Кристалл, Холланд и Ти-Поуза. Чтобы не сойти с ними всеми с ума, Дилан иногда намеренно отключается от происходящего и решает более важные проблемы.  
Тайлер тоже ни о чём не думает, ему слишком хорошо и спокойно, чтобы зацикливаться на чём-то, кроме Дилана и того, как довести его до ещё одного оргазма. Он ещё не знает, что на самом деле никакого стерека в настоящем сценарии сезона нет, а тот сценарий, что пришёл на электронные ящики Тайлера и Дилана… Ну, упс, с кем не бывает! Даже Джефф Дэвис может написать фанфик, и вместо того, чтобы отправить его бете, совершенно случайно отослать актёрам. Вообще-то всему касту, включая тех, кто приедет на съёмочную площадку завтра.  
«Как бы то ни было, иногда даже неплохо, когда всё идёт по сценарию. Пусть даже тому, который никогда не будет снят», – думает Джефф, подходя к окну своего трейлера, чтобы задёрнуть шторы. Трейлер Дилана кажется нежилым, и, приглядевшись, Джефф видит, что окно наглухо закрыто. В сентябре можно заживо свариться в собственном соку, если не держать окно постоянно нараспашку, поэтому можно абсолютно точно сказать – там нет никого. Зато у Тайлера горит приглушённый свет, но сквозь распахнутые окна не долетает ни звука. Джефф остаётся доволен: кажется, всё идёт как нельзя лучше.   
Всё идёт по плану.


End file.
